Just a regular meeting
by uzuki-chan
Summary: This is originally a script I made for my friends and I. Basically, it's just about what would a meeting be like if America, Sweden, Russia, Guatemala, Germany, Vietnam, and Philippines would look like. Hints of Sufin


**Attention read this first**

**Hello people reading this! This is supposed to be a script my friends and I were to play out and cosplay as the countries we are from. Some are in Hetalia and some are not unfortunately. This is the character list and my friends whose names I will not reveal due to privacy purposes, so I will put down the nicknames I call them.**

**Germany: Ta-san **

**Guatemala: Norja**

**Sweden: Su-san **

**Philippines: Me **

**Russia: red-head **

**Vietnam: Triangle**

**America: square**

**Now, ready, set, start the story**

_(A medium sized room is shown, inside it were seven countries_. _From around the table are Germany then Sweden, Philippines, Vietnam, Guatemala, America, and then Russia.)_

**Germany** :( _stranding up_) Guten Morning* everyone. It seems as if we are all here, I'll take roll call.

Germany: Sweden

Sweden: Here

Germany: Russia

Russia: Here, da

Germany: Vietnam

Vietnam: I'm here

Germany: Philippines

Philippines: Present

Germany: Guatemala

Guatemala: Here

Germany: And America.

America: THE HERO IS HERE!

Germany :(_ sitting back down_) Now that we are all here, let's start the meeting. First topic-

_(America's hand goes up, cutting off Germany)_

Germany: Yes America?

America: I should lead! I'm the hero after all!

Guatemala: Why the hell would we make you the leader? What an idiotic idea!

America: Awww, Guatemala why are you so mean? (America pouts)

Philippines: (cuts in) Quiet, both of you. Or this meeting will get us nowhere.

Vietnam: As always.

Sweden: Hey, Russia stop them won't you.

Russia: Ahhh… No, it's more fun to watch, da.

Germany: (_slamming hands on table_) EVERYONE! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN AND CONTINUE THE MEETING!

Everyone (except for Sweden and Russia): Yes

Germany: Good. Now as I was saying, first topic "The Environment and Global Warming". Any suggestions or ideas?

(_America raises his hand_)

Germany: Any ideas that do **not **involve engineering a giant robot to protect the earth.

_(America's hand goes down)_

(_Snickers can be heard around the room)_

Germany: Anyone else?

(_Sweden raises his hand_)

Sweden: Decrease gas transportation.

Germany: That sounds like a good idea actually. Any objections?

(America's hand goes up)

Vietnam: Why would you oppose that! That's the best idea we've had in awhile.

America: 'Cuz not driving cars is stupid and besides I'm not giving up driving.

Guatemala: Puto*!

Philippines: Tanga ka ba?!

America: (_laughing_) great idea, isn't it?

Vietnam: Shut up or I will hit you with my rice paddle!

_(Everyone starts to yell and fight with each other except for Sweden and Russia)_

America: Hahaha! This is why I should've led this meeting then we wouldn't be fighting in the first place.

Guatemala: Shut up America! It's your fault we are fighting in the first place!

Russia: Kolkolkol you guys seem to be having fun. Can I join?

_(Pulls out a lead pipe)_

_(At this point everyone stopped and looked scared. Even emotionless Vietnam and serious Germany looked a bit nervous)_

Philippines: Ehh! No please you don't have to. We were just scolding kuya* America. Nothing to worry about.

Vietnam: Yes, you know how stupid he can get.

(Russia was disappointed, but backed down. The rest of the nations were relieved except for Sweden)

Sweden: Hmm, I wish I was back home with my wife.

_(Philippines hearing this inwardly squealed. She made a mental note to tell Hungary about this later at the Yaoi club)_

Germany: (sigh) I think it's best if we took a break, ja?

Everyone: Yes

Germany: All agreed? Good, meeting will resume in half an hour.

(_Everyone was glad the meeting had taken a break. Philippines was stalking to Vietnam and Guatemala, America was eating burgers, Russia was drinking some vodka, Germany was reviewing some paper work and Sweden was texting Finland)_

_(Guatemala, Philippines and, Vietnam all look at America who was noisily eating his food)_

Philippines: I can't believe that bobo* is the one, who helped me in the war and gave me my independence.

Vietnam: Don't forget he colonized you too.

Philippines: Yes, that too. Hey didn't he colonize you too Viet?

Vietnam: Sadly, yes he did.

Guatemala: Hmm, it seems as if we were all colonized by westerners.

Philippines: True but we are all free from them now.

America: Yo the hero heard his name, whatcha talkin bout?

Vietnam: (_annoyed_) Hey quit barging in where you aren't wanted.

America: I'm the hero! I can do whatever I want!

Guatemala: Quiet down, you're too loud.

Philippines: We were just talking about our colonizers, kuya.

America: Oh, you were huh. So how are you and Japan doing then?

(_Philippines stiffened. She still couldn't forgive_ _her previous colonizer after what_ _happened in ww2. Her hands clenched on her skirt)_

Guatemala: Hey, you made her sad fat American.

_(Hits America)_

_(Vietnam didn't say anything but she just glared at the American and wacked his head with her rice paddle)_

Philippines: Hey guys stop fighting. I'm fine. I just feel a bit bitter about it , that's all.

_(They all complied and soon after that, the meeting resumed)_

Germany: Alright, we still have to review the first topic. Any ideas?

Russia: I think we should limit the use of products and appliances that damage the ozone layer and environment, da.

America: Dude, not such a bad idea Russia. I've learned about this in the past from England.

Germany: America, shouldn't it be "learnt" not "learned".

America: Grammar Nazi!

Germany: That's it!

_(Germany stands up and goes to America, ready to kick his ass)_

America: Bring it on dude. I fought you before and I'll fight you again.

_(He stands up and they begin to fight)_

Everyone: NOOO!

_(Guatemala, Philippines, and Vietnam held back America. While Sweden and reluctantly, Russia held back Germany)_

Guatemala: Quit it already, if you were quiet this wouldn't have happened.

America: Don't worry the hero will win.

Germany: Shut it! Or I'll start a ww3 with you.

And so in the end they managed to break up the

fight. The meeting unfortunately ended without any

progress.

But then again, it never does.

Xxxxxx

**So yeah I'm sorry if I made Guatemala too violent and mean to America but I wanted to have some conflict between them so a fight can start. Again if I offended anyone sorry.**

**Translation:**

Guten Morneg-good morning (German)

Kuya-elder brother (Tagalog)

Tanga ka ba- Are you an idiot/ Are you stupid

Puto- Bitch (Spanish)

Bobo-Stupid/idiot (Tagalog)

**Review please**


End file.
